As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, windows, doors, medicine cabinets, and the like, typically include an outer frame, commonly known as a jamb 100, which is installed into a rough opening 102 and a wall 103, by installing a pair of wedge-shaped shims 104 between the outside of the jamb 100 and the inner surface of the rough opening 102, and driving one or more finishing nails 106 through the jamb 100 and shims 104, and into the structural framing 101 of the wall 103 that defines the rough opening 102. This process leaves a gap 108 between the jamb 100 and the rough opening 102 that is typically covered, on one or both sides of the wall with several pieces of carpentry trim, that are individually and collectively known as window or door casing 110. The gap 108 is necessitated by the fact that the rough openings 102 are generally not square and plumb or closely dimensioned enough to eliminate the gap 108.
After doors, windows, and the like are installed, their jambs 100 sometimes sag, warp, or are otherwise damaged in a manner that severely affects the aesthetic appearance, or the proper performance of the jamb 100. In the past, such sagging, warping, or damage has typically necessitated removal and replacement of the jamb 100, a process that is undesirably complex and costly.
For example, where a door is “kicked in” during a forced entry, an elongated chunk 112 of the jamb, extending on either side of a door latch striker plate 114 is typically broken out of the door jamb 100, as illustrated in FIG. 3. As shown in FIG. 2, the door jamb 100 typically includes a hole 116 or recess machined therein, for receipt of a portion of the latch strike plate 114 and the door latch 118. Cutting the hole or recess for the latch striker plate 114 and latch 118 weakens the jamb significantly in the area of the latch, and leaves only a narrow section 120 of the jamb 100 available for resisting the force of an intruder attempting to kick-in or otherwise gain forced entry through the door.
In the past, where a door jamb 100 has been broken, as illustrated in FIG. 3, it has typically been necessary to remove and replace at least the door jamb 100, and in some instances the entire assembly of the door jamb 100 and the door. In order to remove and replace the door jamb 100, it is necessary to remove all of the door trim or casing 110 on both sides of the wall 103, resulting in a complex and costly, and time consuming operation. The aggravation and distress that is caused for occupants of the building with the broken door jamb is exacerbated by the fact that the door cannot be latched and secured until the necessary repairs are completed. Where this delay extends to a period of hours or days, while repair parts and competent repair personnel are located and brought in to complete the repair, the occupants and contents of the space closed by the door are left unsecured and vulnerable.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a method and apparatus for effectively and efficiently repairing the jambs of doors, windows, and the like, quickly, and at minimum expense, without the need for removal and replacement of any portion of the jamb 100.